Annabeth's Operation
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Annabeth isn't feeling well, and the only way to feel better, is to have her appendix removed. Read to find out what happens! One-shot!


(A/N: I wrote this story a while back, but took it down. This fic was requested by **edger230**. Hope those of you who enjoyed it then still enjoy it now.)

It was a quiet day in the city of Petropolis. The bad guys were not causing trouble, so the T.U.F.F. agents got the day off. Since I'm wondering what Dudley and Kitty are up to, let's go see 'em!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, the mentioned couple is spending time with their kids, George, Molly, Summer, and Logan, and their adopted children, Max and Annabeth. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, Max and Annabeth made their debut in the "Present Meets Future" series. Read those to find out more about them.)

Suddenly, Annabeth let out a small gasp, and she grabbed her stomach, looking like she was in pain.

"Annabeth, what's the matter?" George asked.

"I don't feel very good." Annabeth replied.

"What hurts?" Logan asked.

"My stomach. It really, really hurts." Annabeth said, catching Dudley and Kitty's attention.

"What?!" Dudley and Kitty gasped, hurrying to Annabeth's side.

"Mom, Dad, I'm in serious pain!" Annabeth said.

"Okay, everyone in the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Dudley said. George, Molly, Summer, Logan, and Max ran out to the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley and Kitty followed, carrying Annabeth. Once everyone was settled, they made their way to the hospital.

At the hospital, an x-ray showed them that Annabeth would have to have her appendix removed.

"My appendix?!" Annabeth asked.

"When?" Kitty asked.

"Tomorrow morning, perhaps." the doctor said.

"Done!" said Dudley.

On the way home, Dudley and Kitty could tell that the kids were shaken about Annabeth having to undergo an operation, so they put a Disney CD in the CD player, hoping to lift the kids' spirits, but to no avail.

"You guys must be pretty upset about this." Dudley said to the kids.

"Not as upset as Annabeth is." Summer replied.

"I don't wanna have an operation!" Annabeth moaned as she leaned against George, who rubbed her back in a comforting way.

When they got home, Kitty said, "Kids, operations can be scary, but they're only performed by surgeons who know exactly what they're doing. They rarely even make mistakes, so you've nothing to worry about."

"Oh great, they can make mistakes? Now I feel _very_ optimistic about the outcome." Annabeth sarcastically said.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. And besides, you'll be asleep through the whole operation, so you won't feel a thing." Kitty assured her.

Annabeth still wasn't convinced. To try and help her feel better, the family watched one of her favorite movies, "The Princess & The Frog". It helped a little, but she was still too upset to sing along with some of the songs.

Early the next morning, the family got up and went to the hospital. Annabeth was sent to a room where she changed into a hospital gown and was given some medicine that would put her to sleep so the operation could be performed.

_Several hours later_...

Dudley and Kitty were informed that the operation was a complete success (much to George, Molly, Summer, Logan, and Max's great relief), but Annabeth was still under the effect of the medicine.

"Can we see her? She might feel better if she sees us upon waking up." Logan said. Luckily, they were allowed to see her, so they were led to the room, and they saw Annabeth lying in the hospital bed, asleep but alive.

While they waited for Annabeth to wake up, Dudley and Kitty knew that the kids would probably enjoy a little T.V., so they turned it to the Disney Channel just as an episode of "Gravity Falls" began.

After the episode, Max noticed that Annabeth was moving a little.

"Hey, guys! I think she's waking up!" Max said in a loud whisper. The family gathered round, and sure enough, Annabeth was waking up.

"Guys!" Annabeth exclaimed when she saw Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Logan, and Max gathered around her hospital bed.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Good news. The operation was successful." Kitty told her.

"Yay!" Annabeth said.

"Oh! We brought you something." George said. He and the others handed her a plushie of Vanellope von Schweetz from "Wreck-It Ralph".

"Thanks!" Annabeth said as she hugged the doll.

"It's a 'get well soon' present from us to you." Molly explained.

"Well, it's helping me feel better, so it works." Annabeth replied.

Later that day, Dudley and Kitty were allowed to take Annabeth home. Upon arriving home, the family watched "Wreck-It Ralph" and went to bed.

It wasn't long before Annabeth was fully recovered from her operation, and she was back to normal before you could say "hi-gee-gee".

The End

Well, that's the story. Hope ya liked it. Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
